The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of mono-fatty acid or hydroxy mono-fatty acid esters of isopropylidene derivatives of a polyglycerol.
A process for the preparation of fatty acid or hydroxy fatty acid esters of isopropylidene derivatives of a polyglycerol by reaction of fatty acid alkyl esters or mono- or polyhydroxy fatty acid alkyl esters with one or more isopropylidene derivatives of a polyglycerol is described in German Offenlegungsschrift 3,818,292. In this process, a high outlay in terms of apparatus is necessary for the reaction procedure as, on the one hand, the reaction is carried out in vacuo and, on the other hand, several subsequent distillation steps are necessary for removing and separating the reaction products, since the reaction of the starting substances leads to a mixture of mono- and di-fatty acid esters of the isopropylidene derivatives employed.